1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD device, and more particularly, to an LCD device with multi-dot inversion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, characterized in low radiation, thin appearance and low power consumption, have gradually replaced traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and been widely used in electronic devices such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), flat panel TVs or mobile phones.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 for a diagram of a prior art LCD device 100. The LCD device 100 includes a gate driver 110, a source driver 120, and an LCD panel 130. A plurality of parallel data lines DL1-DLM, a plurality of parallel gate lines GL1-GLN and a pixel matrix having M columns and N rows are disposed on the LCD panel 130. The pixel matrix includes M×N pixels P11-PMN respectively disposed at the intersections of corresponding data lines and gate lines. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) switch, a liquid crystal capacitor CLC and a storage capacitor CST. The gate driver 110 is coupled to the gate lines GL1-GLN for sequentially generating the gate driving signals SG1-SGN, thereby turning on the TFT switches in corresponding pixels. The source driver 120 is coupled to the data lines DL1-DLM for generating the data driving signals SD1-SDN so that the pixels P11-PMN can display corresponding images. For example, the pixel P11 displays images based on the data driving signal SD1 upon receiving the gate driving signal SG1, the pixel P12 displays images based on the data driving signal SD1 upon receiving the gate driving signal SG2, the pixel P21 displays images based on the data driving signal SD2 upon receiving the gate driving signal SG1, the pixel P22 displays images based on the data driving signal SD2 upon receiving the gate driving signal SG2, . . . , etc.
Generally, the polarity of the voltage applied across the liquid crystal capacitor CLC and the storage capacitor CST needs to be switched alternatively with a predetermined interval in order to prevent permanent damage of liquid crystal material due to polarization. For instance, with line inversion, the pixels of two adjacent data/gate lines have opposite polarities; with dot inversion, the polarity of a pixel is opposite to that of its adjacent pixels.
References are made to FIGS. 2a and 2b for diagrams illustrating the operation of the prior art LCD device 100 when displaying images with dot-inversion. Frame X in FIG. 2a and frame (X+1) in FIG. 2b represent two continuous frames. In other words, the LCD device 100 immediately displays frame (X+1) after having displayed frame X. As shown in FIGS. 2a and 2b, to display frame X and frame (X+1) with dot-inversion, the polarities of the data driving signals applied to the data lines need to be inverted after each period of the gate driving signals. Since the common voltage driver and the source driver face maximum loading when performing polarity inversion, the prior art LCD device 100 consumes large power when displaying images with dot-inversion.